


Happy Birthday, Bakura

by KuroBakura



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakura hates birthdays. Until.....his boyfriend surprises him with a gift and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Bakura

Bakura sat on the couch. Today is his 18th birthday and he feels like poo..mentally. Marik was out doing errands, even though, Marik just usually asks Bakura to do that.  
“Today is just so bloody depressing! Why do people have birthdays? Just seems like a waste to me.” Bakura thought. He decided to get off his butt and get something to eat. He walking into the kitchen and opened the fridge. After a few minutes....he closed it. Nothing in there seems appealing to his taste right now.

“I guess, I'll just have glass of water.” Bakura said, heading to the cabinet to get a cup. As he was at the sink, filling up the cup, the front door suddenly slammed open, making water spill every where on the counter.

“BAKURA! I'm back! ….Bakura?” Marik said. He heard Bakura cussing so he heading towards the kitchen. When he got there, Bakura was just throwing away a paper towel.

“Did I do something wrong?” Marik asked. Bakura turned to Marik with a angry look on his face. He wanted to say something smart but he didn't feel like it today.

“No, Marik.” Bakura answered. After a few seconds, Marik smiled and asked Bakura to come into the living room.

“Is this some sort of trick? I'm seriously not in the mood for crap today.” Bakura told him.  
“No, Bakura, it's not a trick.” Marik answered.

“.....Whatever, lets just get this over with.” Bakura said.  
“That's what she sa-!” Marik was stopped by Bakura slapping him in the back of the head.  
“Sorry and ouch.” Marik apologized. When they go to the living room, Marik told Bakura to sit down. Bakura did what Marik asked him to.

“Okay! Now, close your eyes, please.” Marik asked. Bakura didn't want to but he didn't want to fight. Bakura felt a box being put onto his lap.  
“Open your eyes!” Marik said. Bakura did and looked down. There was gift wrapped box with “British” themed wrapping paper and a card with a red envelope on top of it. He took the card first and opened the envelope. Bakura took the card out and read it.  
  


 

 

Bakura,

Hope you have a fabulous birthday! We may have our differences but to me, you're a great boyfriend! You put up with all my schemes and quirks, thank you for being there for me as well. Again, Happy Birthday!

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    ~Marik Ishtar

 

 

 

Bakura put the card on the coffee table and unwrapped the gift. When Bakura was finished, his eyes widened. The gift was a brand-new top of the line laptop! Also, there was an extra 500 GB portable hardware and a gift card for Steam in the box as well. Bakura put the box down and started to cry.

“Bakura, honey?” Marik asked. He knelt down and lifted Bakura's face by his chin.  
“ I do not deserve anything. I'm such a bloody jackass.” Bakura said, crying. Marik kissed his boyfriend's lips.

“Bakura, you may be tough on the outside but you're sweet and kind to me. You deserve a lot than you think. I love you, Bakura-Kun.” Marik told him.

“I love you, too, Marik.” Bakura said hugging his boyfriend. He kissed Marik back and smiled.  
Suddenly, Bakura was curious on how Marik go the money for all of this.  
“Wait, how did you get the money for this stuff?” Bakura asked. Marik looked down and blushed.  
“I...I...delivered newspapers, sold a few of my belongings and save for 6 months.” Marik confessed. Bakura lifted up Marik's face by his chin.  
“Thank you, Marik.” Bakura said. Marik smiled again and kissed his chin.  
“You're welcome, sweetheart.” Marik said.

 

 

**-A Few Hours Later (Dinnertime)-**

Bakura and Marik were eating dinner when Marik looked over at Bakura. Bakura had a lo mein noodle, sticking out from his mouth. Marik bursted out in a giggle fest.

“What's so funny?” Bakura asked. Marik kissed him and bit the noodle.  
“Oh, nothing.” Marik said after he chewed and swallowed the noodle. After a minute, Bakura realized what Marik laugh, he started to laugh as well.  
“You know what, this is the best birthday I ever had.” Bakura admitted. Marik put his plate down and snuggled up against his boyfriend. Bakura did the same.  
“Thanks for putting up with me and my quirks.” Bakura said, putting his head on top of Marik's.  
“You're welcome, sweetheart.” Marik said.  
  
That night, Bakura realized that maybe birthdays aren't a bad thing after all.  
  
THE END

 


End file.
